thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
5000 year War
The 5000 Year war began when Matt Final Orion gave Shaggy his Cosmic Form for the sole purpose of destroying the abyss. The Battle lasted over 4600 years before the defeat of the allies. Planning Shaggy new that if he was going to stand any chance of winning he would need help. He walked around the entire Gigaverse for like 200 years, convincing army's to aid in the assault. After that Shaggy and generals from each army devised a plan so fucking crazy that it like could actually have worked. The plan involved the Armys going under the abyss and flipping it upside down. The Theory was that when they did this gravity would get all fucked up and like the abyss would be all fucked up.Really they just assumed the outcome would be bad for the abyss. The Flipping On 3465 (Normal World time) Almost all of the allied forces stealthed their way under the abyss and lifted really hard, surprisingly it actually fucking worked and they flipped the abyss completely up side down. Scientists believe that when the universe flipped, all of the gravity was inverted and pretty much everyone inside fucking died. Since it was the abyss however in 2.32450235235 seconds all of them came back fully adjusted to the new environment. The Battle Because of the whole flipping thing like the entire abyss got really pissed off and flooded out like a bunch of bees (ouch), and with that the fighting began. literally like 20,000,000 Proto soldiers instantly began pushing hard into the abyss, the EDF called in 28 Genocide guns to sweep the outer abyss, and Shaggy with his group of extremely powerful gigaverse leaders (such as El Proto Blanco and Vape God Gru) dove deep into the abyss. While the Battle was raging on Vape God Gru used toxic mist and killed around 400,000 abyss spawn in one turn. Shortly after Cosmic shaggy froze the 5th dimension and performed a multi dimensional soul crush on around 50,000,000 of the abyss's forces, which ended up being half of the casualties for the abyss. Things were looking good for the first 500 years (it took so long because everyone had to take their turns) however after that Red Spongebob woke up from his nap and was like "what the fuck". He got out of bed and performed a Dōseiai-sha Jutsu and made over 100,000,000 Allied soldiers get Giga Aids, instantly killing over a third of the Allies forces. This made Shaggy fuckin mad as hell so he kicked Red Spongebob in the nuts. This caused Red Spongebob to die but he was alright, and just had to take a 300 year break to regain his strength. Final Battle The final push of the 5000 year war was made on exactly the 5000th anniversary of the war beginning. By this point the protegent army had pulled out of the war, and most of the high level beings had left because they got bored. Only Shaggy and a few thousand soldiers remained which couldn't possibly hold back the abyss. Seeing failure on the horizon, Shaggy devised a plan to possibly keep the abyss at bay with awhile. Using their resources, the men built a giant gun that could shoot the abyss and maybe hurt it. They used the abyss's own natural resources which gave it a ridiculous amount of power. The gun then shot the abyss and hurt it ending the war.Category:Event